


Too Hard to Wait

by sarathechimera



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Fantasizing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Masturbation, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: No one likes being pulled from a sexy dream, especially without time to address the remnants.Part 2 for FE3H Wank Week 2020 - the prompt is "Public Places"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Too Hard to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> One of my challenges as a writer is the time it takes for me to reach peak satisfaction with a piece so that I can publish. I am using this seven day challenge to push myself past that block and write shorter, faster pieces. As you can see, I did not meet my goal of 500 words but, I'm pretty pleased with the end product. Let me know if you liked it! I might be persuaded to revisit and flesh this out further!

The grass was soft and dewy, cold against her back as she writhed beneath the weight of his body. A mouth, hot and wet sucked at her neck. His tongue, thick and hard, then pushed and dragged along her collar bone. 

She felt full even as he pulled himself out then pushed back inside of her. More. She wanted more and grasped at his hips to pull him closer. His skin was soft and tight under her fingers, the muscles there rippled and flexed with his movements. 

“More.” Was that her voice? It felt trapped within her throat, but she wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him, so she tried again but a choked whimper was all she heard. 

Her eyes were shut, squeezed tight and she sank her nails into the flesh of his ass to drive him on. She was close. The burning in her stomach ached and twisted, she had to tell him! 

Suddenly, light burst across her face with such intensity that it permeated her eyelids. The feel of him around her, inside of her, grew distant and indistinct. She tried to cling to the feel of him but even as she concentrated Byleth became aware that she was grasping at a dream. 

Stubbornly, she attempted to will herself back, but it was no use. She was awake, and the bell was finishing it’s seventh chime. As the haze of sleep and dream lifted she realized that she was late! 

An hour passed in a faculty meeting, wherein Seteth scolded them for the lack of written work from this year’s students. “The students must be able to articulate what they have learned with quill and paper in addition to action and orders,” he was saying as her mind began to wander back to that dream. 

It had felt so real. Her stomach tightened around the burning that still throbbed distantly in her core. Even this far removed from her bed, she ached for release. Her cheeks began to burn as her eyes slipped shut, recalling the mind-numbing friction of his thick cock pushing through to penetrate her, to utterly fill her and then retract to drag against the tightness of her walls. 

“Am I boring you, Professor Byleth?” 

Her eyes popped open. Seteth had fixed her with a disapproving glare punctuated by a scathing quirked eyebrow. How embarrassing. 

After the meeting concluded, Byleth trudged across the monastery toward the classrooms. She felt like she had small stones lodged inside of her and every step she took brought her thighs together with just enough pressure to stoke the itch but not enough to scratch it. By the time she pushed open the door to the Blue Lions’ lecture hall, she’d become fully aware of the moisture dampening the inseam of her shorts. If only the room would be empty, and she could take five minutes to relieve this pressure…

“Good morning, Professor!” The owner of his chipper greeting was seated at the back desk. She tried to smile at Ashe but it may have come out as a grimace because the bright expression on his freckled face dimmed. 

Grunting her greeting to him, she stalked past only to receive similar greetings from Ingrid, who was reading at the fireplace and another from Annette. Her face felt so hot and irritation flared within her. Seemed she would not be getting anytime to herself she thought as she stepped behind her desk. 

“Are you feeling alright, Professor?” 

She looked up into Mercedes’ worried face. “You look feverish.” 

Before she could assure her student that she was not sick, the rest of her Lions appeared, circling her desk and chattering their concerns and observations of her state that morning. 

“Maybe you pushed yourself too hard this morning, Professor,” Annette said, lacing her fingers together in front of her lips. 

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” asked Ingrid. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for saying so but you do look flushed this morning, Professor,” added Ashe. “Maybe you should cancel class so you can get some rest?” 

“Yes! We should cancel class,” came a shouted addition from Sylvain who had just arrived. “Why are we canceling class?” 

“Everyone give the Professor some room!” A single voice raised above the hubbub and the cluster of students parted to allow the golden-haired house leader a clear path to the desk. Her insides twisted at the sight of him and she realized that it had been him on top of her in her dream. 

Her eyes focused on his mouth, watching it move and remembering how it had felt on her skin. She swallowed as saliva pooled in her mouth. 

“Professor? Professor?” 

She blinked and her cheeks blazed as she realized what she’d been doing. His fair brow was furrowed as he studied her and a quick glance about found the eye of every student fixed on her face. 

“I hate to say it,” Dimitri started slowly. “But maybe you should go see Manuela. You look like you have a fever.”

This prompted a deluge of concern and agreement from everyone. Then came the suggested course of action each slightly different than the last, all culminating in a deafening cacophony of good intentions pushing in against her. Her eardrums throbbed in time with the ache between her legs until she could stand it no longer. 

“Everyone to your seats!” she shouted above the ruckus with an authority she usually reserved for the battlefield. Her students were so surprised at this outburst that they all but fell over one another to comply. Everyone except for Felix who had been shouting his input from his desk. 

With everyone seated and looking at her with abject concern, she continued. “Now. Seteth believes you all need practice articulating your work in writing. Since you all have an abundance of energy this morning, I am assigning you a paper…”

Having provided strict instructions regarding the length and time constraints for the paper in addition to consequences for not completing it, the lecture hall fell into silence broken only by the scratching of quills and the occasional muttered comment. Byleth sat in the chair behind her desk making a vain attempt to distract herself from the desire gnawing away at her. 

Try as she might, her gaze kept shifting to the front desk and the crown-prince bent over his paper writing furiously. Flashes of her dream intruded into her mind’s eye; his pale skin flushed pink and shining with sweat. His arms on either side of her, the muscles there corded and flexing beneath his skin. 

Somehow, knowing it was Dimitri in her dream and having him seated mere feet away from her only heightened her arousal. She’d been staring at the same sheet of paper on her desk for several minutes before she realized that she’d been rubbing the top of her thigh. The feel of her skin popping through the holes in her tights as she stroked her thigh heavily made her stomach quiver. She wondered how the motion would feel on her inner thigh. 

Taking great care to school her face and upper body to stillness, she shifted to caress the inside of her leg. Despite these efforts, her toes flexed in her boots and she pursed her lips to keep from groaning as she massaged the tight muscle there. 

The moisture dampening her shorts had spread to the tops of her tights and her breath hitched as she dared to explore the juncture of her thighs with her thumb through the fabric. Her pussy clenched, begging for more and she remembered how she had whimpered in her dream begging for the same.

Her cheeks were on fire and her need was so desperate that she shifted back into her chair, angling herself so that a hand between her legs might seem inconspicuous. To the casual eye she could be examining something closely on the paper on her desk. 

Quiet. Quiet. Must remain quiet. 

She repeated this to herself as she wriggled her hand between the fabric of her wet shorts to caress the dripping folds beneath with her fingers. Once again, her insides clenched painfully at the brushing of her finger tips and lewd thoughts of Dimitri’s thick, veiny cock stretching her to the breaking point burst into focus. She disguised the moan in her throat as a soft cough as she dipped her middle finger between the slick engorged lips of her sex to stroke in a curling motion. Leaning even further onto her desk, she pushed until her knuckle prevented her from penetrating further. 

As much as she yearned to prolong this, to pump with her fingers inside of herself, Byleth knew she had but a few moments to address this accursed and sublime pain. Reluctantly removing her finger, now coated in her arousal, she adjusted herself to stroke her clit delicately at first to ensure she wouldn’t buck at the sudden sensation. 

Clearing her throat to disguise the hitch in her breath, Byleth’s legs tensed as pleasure ignited in her blood. With each quickening stroke of her finger her body, already primed for release, quaked and quivered. Almost too soon, the walls of her pussy contracted sharply, spasm after spasm rushed through her, threatening to shake her from her seat. 

The relief was immediate and she swallowed as she glanced up toward the lecture hall. Had they noticed? If anyone had, they gave no indication and she allowed herself the freedom to catch her breath. But what to do about this mess she wondered glancing down to her hand sticky and coated in her pleasure. 

“Just wait until class is dismissed and then you can slip away to your room,” said Sothis. 

Byleth felt the color drain from her face. Sothis laughed. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Class would break in but a few more minutes and she could have addressed this in the privacy of her room. 

“Why indeed?” asked Sothis as though she already knew the answer.


End file.
